


I Used to Shoot You Down

by edgarallanrose



Series: Season 13 Codas and Ficlets [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Sam/Rowena/Gabriel Mention, Because the author has no self control, Coda, Combined for efficiency, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s13e19 Funeralia, Episode: s13e20 Unfinished Business, M/M, Sam/Gabriel Mention, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: “Do you have other friends I don’t know about?” Dean asked.“You know, I have had my periods of popularity. Though I can’t say any of those times have been in recent years.”Dean laughed, but Cas thought,Because I chose you. I chose you over them and I never looked back.Episode Coda for 13x19: Funeralia AND Episode Timestamp for 13x20: Unfinished Business





	I Used to Shoot You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, spoilers. Title from "Bang, Bang" by Nancy Sinatra

Cas tapped on the counter of the bar with dull, short fingernails. The wood was dark, polished and clean with a glossy finish, but when you tapped it you could hear that it was fake. Laminate.

Hollow.

His glass of whiskey was nearly empty. Again. He gestured to the bartender for a refill as he reread the last text message he received from Dean.

_On my way_

That was twenty minutes ago. Cas ordered a second glass of whiskey right as Dean walked through the door, glancing around until he spotted Cas sitting by himself in the corner.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Cas slid the whiskey in front of Dean and Dean stared, taking a seat next to him.

“This actually do anything for you?”

“Not really,” Cas said, thinking of Indra. “Just takes the edge off.”

Dean took a sip, sucked his lips over his teeth.

“I hope you didn’t learn this from watching me.”

“No, not you.”

“Do you have other friends I don’t know about?”

“You know, I have had my periods of popularity. Though I can’t say any of those times have been in recent years.”

Dean laughed, but Cas thought, _Because I chose you. I chose you over them and I never looked back._ Dean must have noticed his expression because he was suddenly serious again.

“I got worried,” Dean said, pitching his voice lower, “you weren’t there when we got home.”

 _Home_. Not ‘the bunker.’ Cas wondered if Dean was ever conscious of when he made the switch.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to be alone.”

“Should I –?”

“No, don’t leave,” Cas said. Too hurried, too desperate. “Rowena…talks. A lot.”

“I know,” Dean said with an eye roll, “we’ve got the whole team of misfits now.”

“How is Gabriel?”

“Fine. He flirted with Sam the whole drive back. And the worst part is I don’t think Sam even cared.”

Cas did smile at that. “Sounds like Gabriel.”

“He asked for you.”

“Did he now?”

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean said. “Let’s go home.”

“He can wait a little longer,” Cas said, meeting Dean’s eye, “don’t you think?”

Dean pursed his lips but didn’t make a move to leave. He had barely touched his drink. Dean placed his hand gently on Cas’ thigh.

“Man, are you okay?”

“No. Are you?”

“Hell no.”

“Good,” Cas said, draining his drink, licking his lips, “at least that’s settled. What now?”

“You’re trying to bait me,” Dean said, one part insulted, one part impressed.

“Is it working?”

“See, this is how I know I’ve been a bad influence. You can’t drown your sorrows in booze and sex, Cas.”

“Is that a yes or a no?”

“Alright,” Dean sighed. “Back seat. Clothes on. But _quick_ , okay?”

Cas smirked and raised an eyebrow, like that was a challenge. Dean’s face turned an exceptional shade of red.

It was raining when they stepped outside. Not hard enough for an umbrella but wet enough to dampen their hair and coats. Dean kissed him anyway, knuckles grazing the stubble of his jaw as Cas pulled him in closer by his waist. They hadn’t even made it to the car yet.

When Cas tried to pull away Dean deepened the kiss. Instead of passion there was a sadness to it.

“I missed you while we were away,” Dean whispered into his mouth. “I always miss you.”

Cas frowned, taking a second to process the words coming out of Dean’s mouth. This wasn’t like him.

Dean seemed to notice the slip because he finally did pull away and pushed Cas towards the car.

There was very little talking after that.

***

“Well, here’s your room,” Cas said, unceremoniously dropping a pile of fresh sheets on the mattress.

Gabriel leaned in the doorway, glancing at the decidedly blank walls.

“Not the one I already redecorated?”

“Sam thought it wouldn’t be healthy. You are still recovering.”

“So thoughtful, that guy. A real catch.” Gabriel crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, bouncing a few times. “You ever wonder why he can’t keep a girlfriend? I had a lovely chat with the witch that for some reason inhabits their library and we couldn’t figure it out.”

“No, I do not wonder. So, if you don’t need anything else –”

“With Dean, of course, it’s not even a question. We _all_ know why he’s single.”

Cas narrowed his eyes. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Don’t insult me, Castiel,” Gabriel said, fully reclining on the bed, arms behind his head, “I smell _leather_ and _alcohol_ and _sadness_ all over you. Perhaps a hint of bacon grease as well?”

“We are not having this discussion.”

“I get it. You’re upset. I was gone many a year, blah blah blah, but we are brothers. What can we bond over if not the beautiful people we somehow ended up sharing close quarters with? Like, Hollywood levels of beautiful, it’s wild.”

“Gabriel…”

“Listen, Rowena and I thought up a plan to get Sam onboard for a lil’ Angel Sam-Witch action. Get it? Like sandwich? Anyway, it’s basically foolproof –”

“Goodnight, Gabriel.”

Cas shut the door behind him with a heavy sigh. He wondered if he ought to warn Sam or let him figure it out on his own.

He didn’t want to know the outcome either way.

And Cas was certainly not going to tell Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay on this, folks. I keep trying to sit down and write but all that pesky end-of-semester stuff keeps getting in the way :'( But Summer is soooo soon!!
> 
> Side note: Writing Gabriel was so much fun. I can't believe I've never written him before! And I used to not quite get the Sabriel ship (like it didn't bother me or anything, I just didn't think much of it) but now...I might be a convert. Yipes. 
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed even though this is a short one! 
> 
> Come give me all ya good season 13 dean/cas headcanons (or just come be my friend) on [tumblr dot com](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you'd like to share this fic on tumblr, you may do so [here](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/173522478550/i-used-to-shoot-you-down-edgarallanrose).
> 
> ***I have officially set up a ko-fi! If you enjoy my fics, please consider buying me a coffee (link is below through my tumblr). I will be writing a short ficlet (500-800 words) for the first five people to donate!! The details are on [this post](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/172426858335/buy-edgarallanrose-a-coffee) if you'd like to look into it or spread the word. By no means should you feel obligated to do so, I am very thankful to all of my readers <3 Thanks for stoppin' by!***


End file.
